popifmsafandomcom-20200214-history
Ångest
Ångest är en stark oroskänsla som uppstår när kroppen reagerar på att någonting verkar hotfullt.Vårdguiden om Ångest Vid sjuklig ångest är alarmsystemet överkänsligt och utlöses utan att det finns ett hot eller en verklig fara och kan växa sig så stor att det begränsar istället för att skydda.Hjärnfonden om Ångest Bakgrund Höga nivåer av stress är ofta relaterat till högre förekomst av ångesttillstånd men stress i sig är inget sjukdomstillstånd utan en normal kroppslig reaktion på pressade situationer. Vissa diagnoser kan dock betraktas som stressrelaterad ohälsa.FYSS om Stress Hur individen reagerar på stress beror på påfrestningens intensitet och varaktighet samt individens förmåga till återhämtning.Stockholms läns landsting om Stressrelaterad psykisk ohälsa Evolutionärt har vi ett inbyggt stressystem i kroppen, det sympatiska nervsystemet, som har förmågan att försätta kroppen i högsta alarmberedskap. Systemet går igång när vi gör oss redo för strid eller flykt (fight-or-flight) med hjälp av en "adrenalinkick" vilket har varit viktig för vår överlevnadU.S. National Library of Medicine "Sympathetic Nervous System" https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmedhealth/PMHT0025458/ cited on Oct 25th 2017. I det moderna samhället möts vi av "okonkreta" stressfaktorer och rädslor (d.v.s. inga synliga hot som t.ex. rovdjur) Clark DM. "Anxiety disorders: why they persist and how to treat them." Behav Res Ther. 1999 Jul;37 Suppl 1:S5-27. och därtill finns det inte sällan en långsiktigt stress i kroppen över alla krav man ska leva upp till och liknande. Detta skapar en ond cirkel (fig. 1): Stimuli (kroppsligt, tanke), upplevt hot, stresspåslag, ångest/oro, mer stress, mer kroppsliga symptom, feltolking av symptom, mer stress, mer ångest/oro, mer symptom, mer stress, och så vidare. Utan tillräcklig återhämtning drabbas man av kronisk stress, vilket kan leda till psykiska hälsoproblem såsom ångesttillstånd. Symptom Ångest kan upplevas olika för olika personer, och kännas på olika sätt olika gånger. Det kan komma plötsligt och intensivt i några minuter eller komma och gå långsamt under en längre period. Stark ångest som kommer plötsligt kallas panikattack.Ungdomsmottagningen om Ångest Det är inte alltid man vet att det man känner i kroppen är ångest, men vanliga symptom är bland annat hjärtklappning, klump i halsen, spända muskler, illamående, och andnöd. Behandling Ångesttillstånd går att behandla med psykologiska metoder och medicinering. Den psykoterapeutiska metod som som vanligen används är kognitiv beteendeterapi (KBT). Vid läkemedelsbehandling används främst antidepressiva. Vanliga frågor Varför får man ångest? Ångest kan komma när man är med om något jobbigt eller har det stressigt. Man kan även få ångest inför sådant som känns jobbigt. Ångest kan också komma utan att man vet varför, eller av saker som man inte tycker borde ge ångest. Det kan ibland göra ångesten jobbigare. Stress och ångest hänger ihop – att ofta känna stress ökar risken för ångest. Man kan också få ångest av att dricka alkohol eller använda droger. Vad kan man göra själv? Det är bra att prata om hur man känner sig med någon man har förtroende för. För en del kan det också hjälpa att skriva om de jobbiga känslorna. Motion, avslappning och övningar i mindfulness kan också hjälpa till att minska oro, stress och ångesttillstånd.Vårdguiden om Generaliserat ångestsyndrom Att undvika sådant som man tror kan ge ångest är inte bra, eftersom det hindrar en från att göra det man vill och saker som är viktiga för en. Dessutom kan det göra ångesten värre. Istället ska man söka hjälp för att lära sig hantera och lindra sin ångest. Att försöka minska ångesten med alkohol eller andra droger kan kännas som om det hjälper för stunden, men ofta kommer ångesten tillbaka och då kan den bli värre. Var kan man få hjälp? Man kan börja med att kontakta en ungdomsmottagning eller en vårdcentral. Man får gå till vilken mottagning man vill i hela Sverige. Om man går i skolan kan man gå till elevhälsan. Om man studerar och ångesten har med studierna att göra, kan man kontakta studenthälsan. Det går också alltid att ringa sjukvårdsrådgivningen (1177) om man inte vet vart man ska vända sig. Den man träffar kan hjälpa en att söka mer specialiserad hjälp om det behövs. Det är viktigt att det känns bra med den kurator, psykolog eller läkare man träffar. Om man inte är nöjd kan man alltid be att få träffa någon annan. Källor Category:Diagnoser